


A shot in the dark

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Character Death, F/M, Light Angst, Sadness, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ressler accidentally shot Lizzie when he caught her in the woods..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shot in the dark

Ressler tackled Lizzie and the both went crashing down to the ground.

"Don't move.."

Ressler pointed his gun directly at Lizzie

"You wouldn't.."

"I would..You know I would"

Ressler had the gun in one hand and held her down with the other..

Lizzie tried to push him off of her and Ressler knew he had to put the gun down and hold her down with both so she wouldn't get away..

As he was putting the gun down Lizzie tried to push him..causing his finger to slip and shoot Lizzie..

He didn't realized he had shot Lizzie until she cried out in agony..

The bullet was in her stomach..

Ressler knew it was probably fatal.

Ressler cursed at himself and begin to put pressure on her bullet wound

"Damn it keen"

Lizzie was being paler and paler by the minute and she was now gasping for breath..

"Stay with me..Stay awake..Keen stay awake..Keep your eyes on me.."

No matter how much pressure he put on the wound the bleeding wouldn't stop..

Lizzie tried to keep her eyes on him but she couldn't look at him for more than three seconds..

As of result Ressler cupped her face in his hands..

"Eyes on me.."

Now Lizzie was gasping and wheezing..

"T-Tell..Red..I...I..I'm sorry and I l-love him.."

"No..Youre not gonna die.."

"I..I am b-bleeding quite heavi..heavily..and I'm g-gonna die.."

A stray tear fell down Lizzie right eye..

"You are not gonna die okay..I will keep you safe.."

"I am...But I-It was bound to...to..to happen..By the hands of..of the cabal..or..or you.."

Ressler put more pressure on her wound but he knew she was not gonna make it 

But..

He wanted to be strong..For Lizzie..

"R-Ressler.."Lizzie wheezed out before taking her last breath..

Ressler sighed...

He stroked her hair and closed her eyes...

Then he decided to put flowers around her..

They were her favorite..

Roses

He put roses around her and put a dozen roses in her hands..

Then he took one final look at her..

A few tears fell down his face..

Her once Rosy skin..was now pale..

Her hair..Laid neatly behind her..

And Her eyes..now forever closed..

Ressler kissed Lizzie's head and held her hand until there was no more warmth in it..

He sat with her beautiful deceased body until officers and parimedics came and took her body..


End file.
